Sabotage: A Sequel To Something Resourceful
by huddyismyvicodin
Summary: What happens when House and Cuddy's relationship is sabotaged by Thirteen? What are her motives? Will the Huddy saga rage on? You have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sabotage- A sequel to Something Resourceful

House had fallen for Cuddy. All he had needed was for her to make the first move. After that "resourceful" day at the clinic, and then the endless weekend of sex, she definitely made her intensions clear. Lisa Cuddy was not one to back down or retreat when things weren't going her way. She pursued it until the goal was accomplished. And this goal was _definitely_ accomplished!

What House and Cuddy shared, wasn't like any usual romantic relationship, but it certainly was not a one time thing. (Actually, if you count med school, then a two time thing!) It was intricate, deep, messy, explosive, angry, and a hell of a lot of fun!

Cuddy lay in House's bed, trying to get a few minutes rest before they had to get up and go to work. The night had been spent doing things other than sleeping, and she was exhausted. House rolled over and nudged her, feeling impatient.

"What?" she groaned. "I'm tired! Leave me alone, Greg!"

"I was just thinking that we could both call in sick today, get some sleep, get some food, and then get it on again!" he waggled his eyebrows. "How does that sound?" he asked in a very persuasive tone.

"That sounds excellent, but there are some problems with that genius idea of yours," Cuddy said, rolling over to face him. "First of all, how would it look if we both just conveniently didn't show up to work on the same day?"

They had both promised to keep it, (whatever _it_ was), a secret. If the hospital board somehow found out, they would either be fired, or sent to work at another hospital. They had no one to tell anyway, besides Wilson, who already knew. Wilson was happy for them, but he was struggling on his own. It had been a few months since Amber died, but he was coping and moving on with life.

"Secondly, I am up to my neck in paperwork and files that need to be dealt with. Plus, today I have a meeting with the board," she told him, looking remorseful. "As much as I love spending time with you and your sunny personality, work comes first."

House sighed, and then ran his hand down her arm. "Screw the paperwork, screw the board, and instead, why don't you stay here and screw me?" he said with a wink.

"Like I said, I would love to, but _not today_!" Cuddy replied, using her boss voice on him.

She kissed him, got out of bed, put on some clothes, and headed out the door.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Once they were both at work, they had to maintain the status of employer and employee, and go on acting as if they hated each other. The only difference between this and in the past, was that sometimes, House's team wouldn't be able to find him for a few hours, and the same for Dr. Cuddy. The exam room tradition lived on!

But recently, Cuddy had been seeing subtle changes in House's personality when she saw him with his team. Thirteen in particular. Cuddy had noticed the lack of personal information in Thirteen's resume, and she knew this would keep House wondering. In fact, he did wonder, and he pursued it like he did with all other mysteries.

Thirteen was very intuitive, and saw the way that House and Cuddy exchanged looks when they thought they were alone. She saw the small look of affection House had when someone mentioned Cuddy's name. She watched House stand behind Cuddy and run his hand down her back. She saw them whisper to each other about things no one else knew.

Thirteen hid her emotions so no one could tell what she was thinking or feeling. In secret, she wanted House for herself, and she plotted ways to get him alone. She knew that if she kept enough information about herself to herself, that she would eventually catch House's attention.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

It seemed to House as if Thirteen was keeping a secret from him. He **hated** secrets! Everyone already knew about her having Huntington's, so it couldn't be that. She always happened to be around when he wanted to be alone. She also had some of Cameron's traits, which House found very annoying. But still, he was intrigued by what she was hiding.

One day, when Thirteen was alone in the side office, House decided to find out some answers right then and there.

Barging through the door, he asked loudly, "What are you hiding?"

She flinched. "The same could be asked of you," she replied. "I know all about you and Cuddy. She doesn't deserve you at all," Thirteen said threateningly.

"I see…what am I supposed to do now? Get down on my knees and beg you not to tell? I don't really care about getting fired, because it's worth it."

"Well…do you care about Cuddy getting fired? Because I can go to the board and make sure something happens."

"What would you gain from _that_? Besides, the board would believe her over you anyway." Then a sudden realization swept over him. "Wait, you want Cuddy out of the way so you can get to me?!" House turned, and walking out into the hallway he called back, "How sweet! As your mind turns to mush, you believe you actually have a chance with me!" And with that, he went downstairs to talk to Cuddy.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Cuddy looked up from behind her desk when House stormed into the office. He locked the door and closed the blinds, making Cuddy think she was in for an afternoon delight. Her hopes were soon crushed when he flopped down on the couch and sighed angrily. He then took a pillow and smothered his face with it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"THCNTFCLEUSLN!" House shouted, his words indistinguishable because of the pillow.

Cuddy sat down on the floor next to him and stared intently at him. "Greg, what's going on? Should I be worried? Did you do somethi—?"

"They can't fucking leave us alone!" he interrupted. Thirteen found out about us, and now she's trying to get you fired so she can have me!"

"WHAT?!" Cuddy exploded. "Why in the hell would she do that?" she shouted, jumping to her feet.

"I don't know, maybe she hasn't been laid in ages, and in desperation she thinks she has a shot with me," he laughed bitterly. "But don't worry, it just so happens that I know someone also hasn't been laid for a while. They would be perfect for each other! Thirteen is getting worse after all, and my guy craves that sadness and neediness."

"Wait, are you talking about Wilson?" she asked, while House nodded. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. He might not be about to move on from Amber…" Cuddy said, starting to pace around the room.

"Why not? He could set a personal record of having dying or sick and deteriorating girlfriends! Just imagine it: James Wilson, the lover of hopeless cases!" House exclaimed, his mood brightening in seconds. "All we need is for Thirteen to go after Wilson instead of me."

"Yeah, and that is _really_ likely to happen soon!" Cuddy replied skeptically.

"Just wait, they'll both walk right into each other's pathetic arms."

With a short kiss for Cuddy, he moseyed his way up to Wilson's office.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it so far. Please, pretty please give me lots of reviews! They make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

All House M

**All House M.D. characters belong to David Shore, and the producers of House. Please don't sue me! I'm only fourteen!**

House peered through the glass panes of Wilson's office. Seeing that he was alone, (not that it would make any difference to House if there was a patient in there or not), he opened the door. Wilson looked up from his medical charts as House limped over to the couch.

"Are you here to waste my time?" Wilson asked. "Don't you have a case?"

"Nope, no case. And my new lackeys are bored as well," House responded.

"So…it's _my_ responsibility to create fun for all of you?"

"Actually, are you busy?"

"What does it look like to you?!" Wilson was getting more annoyed every second, and House knew it was time to put his plan into action.

"Yeah, looks like you're busy. Do you need any help?" House asked casually.

"What the hell? You're asking if I need help? From _you_? What's going on here?" he asked incredulously.

"No, not me, one of my indentured servants. How about…let's see…Thirteen? I don't think she's busy. She's just checking my mail right now, like Cameron used to do."

"Okay, sure…I guess," Wilson said, thinking hard about what possible motives could be running through House's mind.

"Great, I'll send her over," House said, walking out the door and back to his own office.

Thirteen saw him enter again, and started to get hopeful. "Did you change your mind yet?" she asked House.

"No, and I'm not going to. Your ass is needed by Wilson."

"Why? What does he want?"

"He's got lots of paperwork, and he could use some help. Get over there!" House ordered.

"Why can't you help him? Why do I have to?" she whined.

"I didn't hire you to question me! Get out!" House yelled as Thirteen reluctantly got up and left.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Thirteen stood hesitantly at Wilson's open door. She knocked on the door to let him know she was there. Wilson motioned for her to come in.

"Dr. Hadley, um, did House tell you what was going on?" Wilson asked.

"No he didn't, and please, call me Remy. Or Thirteen, since everyone else does."

"Okay, well I guess you're going to do some paperwork for me. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, it's fine," she said sitting down across from his desk. "So how is that patient you were seeing last month? Whatsername…uh, Victoria, I think?"

"You mean Veronica? She actually died," Wilson responded, sounding nonchalant.

"Oh god, I…I didn't know. That's too bad."

"Yeah, it happens. I'm used to it though," he said passing her a stack of files.

Thirteen shuffled through them, reading the names and status of the patients on the charts out loud.

"Deceased, six months, deceased, deceased, terminally ill, deceased, two weeks. Wow, that's really depressing. How do you deal with all this misery?" she asked, setting them down in her lap and looking up at Wilson.

"Well…I was sharing it with Amber, and for the first time, I was actually feeling better. I had gained a new insight about life. But anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." Wilson turned his attention back to his messy desk, avoiding Thirteen's eyes.

"I miss her too," she said quietly. "Who do you talk to now? I'm here. Pretty soon though, I'm most likely going to have to leave. You can't really have a great doctor with a progressive disease eating away at her brain," she said smiling, except her face was filled with sadness.

Wilson looked over at her, remembering the self-diagnosis of Huntington's Chorea. "We can talk to each other, you know. You don't always have to hide your emotions. It's better to let them out."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Later after work, Wilson had ended up at Thirteen's place where they were having dinner and talking. While eating, Thirteen's hand jerked violently, causing her fork to go flying to the ground.

"Damn it!" she yelled, glaring at her hand, and then reaching down to retrieve her fork.

"It's alright, you can't help it," Wilson told her while getting up and heading to her kitchen. "I'll get you a new fork," he called back.

Thirteen stood and brought the dishes over to the sink. "Yeah, but that's what I can't stand, my lack of control these days. I like know that I can actually do things without screwing up. I like to have power over my own thoughts and actions. Like this…" she suddenly leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Wilson's lips; not because she liked him, but to show him what she meant. When she pulled away, Wilson had a look of confusion and surprise plastered onto his face.

"See? I had complete control right there. All I want is to be abl—"

Thirteen was cut off by Wilson kissing her back. He had no idea why he was doing it, because he still wasn't over Amber, but the feeling had suddenly surged through him. He guessed that the added factor of Huntington's might be contributing to it.

Pushing her lust for House into the back of her head, Thirteen kissed him back.

Leaving clothes trailing behind, they headed for the bedroom.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Wilson entered House's office and sat down across from him. House pulled his headphones off and stared intently at his unreadable expression. Wilson looked out the window and then back to House.

"I slept with Thirteen."

"Oh," he replied, slipping his headphones back on but keeping the music turned off.

"That's all? _Oh_? You don't have anything to say?" Wilson asked skeptically.

"Nope, I already knew…but here she is now."

Thirteen came in and looked at the two best friends sitting together. "I'm guessing he already told you, right?" She directed the question at House.

"Does this mean you're done with me?" he asked her, holding his hands up in a prayer position.

"Yeah, you're a repulsive ass anyway. I commend Cuddy on how she puts up with you," she said putting her hands around Wilson's chest. "How about dinner tonight?" she asked him.

"That sounds good," Wilson paused. "Remy, how do you know about him and Cuddy?! And House, how would you already know about us?!" Wilson asked, thoroughly confused.

He ignored the question. "Oh, how _fun_! We can make it a double date!" House clapped his hands and bounced up and down in his chair mockingly. "I'll go grab Cuddy," he said, leaving the two alone together.

House found her in a hallway downstairs, with a nurse cornered.

"What do you think would have happened?!" she yelled. "I don't have time to fix your mistakes! One more slip-up and you can start looking for another job!" Cuddy flung her arm out, pointing for him to leave. He scurried quickly down the hall and out of sight.

"Wow, what did he do?" House asked, sidling up to her.

"It doesn't matter. What do you want?" Cuddy sighed.

"Dinner tonight, you and me with Wilson and Thirteen."

"Thirteen? You mean her and Wilson are…?"

"My plan worked!" House said, sounding elated. "Come on, it'll be fun. We can go to your place afterwards for a little…midnight snack." House leaned down and nipped at her neck.

Cuddy giggled and pushed him away. "Okay, fine. I'll see you tonight."


End file.
